under_thedomefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Rosa Sterne
'''Rosa Sterne '''ist die neunte Episode der ersten Staffel von Under the Dome. Zusammenfassung Big Jim und Barbie erkennen, dass sie mehr gemeinsam haben, als sie zunächst gedacht haben, als plötzlich eine alte Bekannte von beiden vor ihnen steht Inhalt Nach der Entdeckung der Minikuppel und dem sich darunter befindenden Ei, möchte Julia auch Barbie diese seltsame Erscheinung zeigen und sucht mit ihm die Stelle im Wald auf. Unterwegs mutmaßen die beiden, was es mit der Minikuppel auf sich haben könnte, doch als sie am Ziel angekommen, finden die beiden nur ein Loch im Boden vor, an der Stelle, wo sich zuvor die Kuppel befunden hat. Sie haben allerdings nicht viel Zeit für Spekulationen, da Barbie von Linda angefunkt wird, die ihn bei einem Einsatz um Hilfe bittet. Während Norrie und Joe über die Bedeutung des Wortlautes der Erscheinung grübeln, bekommt Angie in Rose' Diner Besuch von Big Jim. Jener berichtet ihr von den laufenden Verhandlungen mit den Farmern, was Angie freudig aufnimmt, da sie das Diner gern weiterführen will. Sie möchte außerdem, dass Big Jim den Laden auf sie überschreibt, was jener sich jedoch zunächst durch den Kopf gehen lassen will. Barbie kommt am Ort des Geschehens an, wo Ted gerade einem seiner Nachbarn einen Streifschuss verpasst hat. Laut Ted handelte es sich um ein Versehen, da er eigentlich nur einen jungen Mann, der plötzlich vor seiner Tür stand und sich weigerte zu gehen, vertreiben wollte. Linda und Barbie wagen sich in das Haus, in dem der Eindringling randaliert. Als die beiden ihn zu fassen bekommen, erkennt Linda, dass es sich um Larry handelt, der schon einige Male wegen seines Drogenmissbrauches auffällig geworden ist. Larry sagt ihnen, dass er auf einer vollkommen neuen Droge namens "Rapture" ist, die er von Reverend Coggins bekommen hat. Im Diner taucht zu Angies Ärgernis Junior auf, um mit ihr zu reden. Angie ist allerdings nicht an einem Gespräch interessiert und fordert Junior auf zu gehen. Junior beharrt darauf, dass die Kuppel Angie krank mache und just in diesem Moment bekommt Angie einen Anfall, wie ihn zuvor schon Joe und Norrie hatten, und wiederholt die Worte über die pinken Sterne. Nach ihrem Anfall bringt Junior Angie nach Hause. Sie ist überrascht, dass er sie ohne weiteres gehen lässt. Im Haus erzält Julia vom Verschwinden der Minikuppel, als Angie zur Tür hineinkommt und von ihrem Anfall erzählt. Norrie bemerkt das Schmetterlingstattoo auf Angie Schulter und überlegt sogleich, ob Angie mit dem Monarchen gemeint sein könnte, doch Joe klärt sie darüber auf, dass Monarchfalter orange sind, während Angies Schmetterling blau-grün ist. Um die Minikuppel zu finden, wollen Julia, Joe und Norrie sich das Peilgerät von Dodee ausleihen, das jene gebaut hatte, um das Störsignal zu finden, und dass sie und Julia damals zu Joe und Norrie führte. Da Dodee seit diesem Vorfall etwas argwöhnisch gegenüber den Jugendlichen ist, will Julia sich allein auf den Weg zu ihr machen. Wieder zu Hause entdeckt Big Jim, dass seine Haustür einen Spalt breit offen steht. Drinnen trifft er auf seine alte Bekannten Maxine. Sie verrät Big Jim, dass sie sich bisher im Verborgenen gehalten hat, nun jedoch erfahren möchte, ob Big Jim die Lage unter Kontrolle hat. Big Jim, der nicht wusste, dass sich Max ebenfalls unter der Kuppel befindet, sagt ihr, dass seitens Duke und Coggins keine Probleme mehr zu erwarten seien, da beide tot sind. Linda und Barbie haben sich nach Larrys Hinweis, dass Coggins die Drogen im Lager der Särge aufbewahrte, dorthin auf den Weg gemacht. Schnell werden sie fündig und entdecken den Vorrat in einem der Särge. Anbei finden sie die Rezeptur, die sie stutzen lässt. Zu den Zutaten der neuen Droge zählt neben dehydriertem Alkohol auch Propan. Barbie äußert sogleich, dass es recht auffällig ist, wie viel Propan in dieser kleinen Stadt zu existieren scheint, was Linda aufhorchen lässt. Im Radiosender findet Julia Dodee allein vor, da sich Phil noch nicht von seiner Schussverletzung an der Schulter erholt hat. Sie berichtet Dodee von ihrem Vorhaben, sich noch einmal auf die Suche nach dem Energiezentrum der Kuppel zu machen. Dodee sagt ihr allerdings, dass das Peilgerät nicht mehr funktioniert, seit dem Tag, an dem Joe und Norrie gemeinsam die Kuppel berührten. Sie äußert erneut ihr Misstrauen gegenüber den beiden und Julia macht sich wieder auf den Rückweg. Zurück auf dem Polizeirevier, stößt Big Jim zu Linda und Barbie. Jener unterbreitet ihnen den Vorschlag, die Waffen der Bevölkerung von Chester’s Mill einzusammeln, der allgemeinen Sicherheit zu liebe. Linda weist ihn darauf hin, dass sie die Leute nicht gegen ihren Willen dazu zwingen können, ihre Waffen abzugeben. Big Jim verdeutlich, dass er es auf freiwilliger Basis belassen möchte und es sogleich im Radio bekanntgeben wird. Barbie, der Big Jim im Auge behalten will, begleitet ihn dorthin. Als Julia ohne das Peilgerät zurückkommt, haben Norrie und Joe eine weitere Idee, wie sie die Minikuppel finden könnten. Ihr Hund, Truman, hatte beim ersten Mal die Minikuppel schon gewittert, bevor Joe und Norrie sie sehen konnten und so beschließen sie, mit Trumans Hilfe im Wald nach der Minikuppel zu suchen. Nach Jims Aufruf im Radio, die Waffen in Roses Diner abgeben zu können und als Ausgleich Propan und Lebensmittel zu erhalten, herrscht dort ein großer Andrang. Was Big Jim nicht wundert, ist das Fernbleiben von Ted. Da Ted ein Waffenfan ist, beschließt Jim, selbst zu ihm zu fahren, um Teds Gewehre abzuholen. Barbie bietet ihm Rückendeckung an. Durch Barbies Aussage zum grübeln angeregt, fährt Linda zum Propanlager der Stadt. Dort trifft sie sogleich auf Mrs. Grinnell, die Linda darauf hinweist, dass hier etwas faul zu sein scheint, da für so eine kleine Stadt hier ungewöhnlich viel Verkehr herrscht. Linda erkundigt sich, warum Mrs. Grinnell nicht schon früher jemanden benachrichtigt hat. Diese erzählt ihr, dass sie auch mit Duke darüber sprach, der sie jedoch nervös abwimmelte. Als Mrs. Grinnell wieder gegangen ist, verschafft sich Linda gewaltsam Zutritt. Vor Teds Haus besprechen Big Jim und Barbie ihr Vorgehen, als ein Schuss auf sie abgefeuert wird. Daraufhin will Big Jim friedlich mit Ted reden, während Barbie sich um das Haus herumschleichen soll. Als Big Jim das Haus betritt, bittet er Ted, die Waffen niederzulegen. Er findet ihn unbewaffnet im Schlafzimmer vor, wo sich neben dem Bett die Gewehre türmen. Während er versucht, mit Ted zu reden, der keinen Lebenswillen mehr hat und sich nicht noch mehr von der Kuppel stehlen lassen will, entdeckt er in Teds Hand eine Granate. Seine Versuche, Ted davon zu überzeugen, dass ihm auch wieder bessere Zeiten bevor stehen werden, fruchten nicht und so will Ted mit Hilfe der Granate Selbstmord begehen. Big Jim kann diese gerade noch sichern, bevor sie explodiert. Nachdenklich über Juniors Worte, sucht Angie ihn in der Polizeistation auf. Junior bringt sie zu sich nach Hause und führt Angie in einen Schuppen, der vor dem Tod seiner Mutter als Atelier diente. Dort sucht er ein Bild heraus, das seine Mutter vor mehr als neun Jahren malte. Es zeigt ihn, wie auf ihm vom Himmel pinke Sterne herabfallen. Junior vermutet, dass seine Mutter in die Zukunft sehen konnte und auch Angie diese Gabe hat. Er freut sich, nun durch diese Vorhersage mit Angie verbunden zu sein. Derweil sieht sich Linda ein Überwachungsvideo an. Sie stößt auf eine Szene, die Duke zeigt, der ein Päckchen von Max entgegen nimmt. Barbie und Big Jim sortieren die Waffen, als Max das Diner betritt. Big Jim, der Barbie und Max gerade miteinander bekannt machen will, stutzt, als Max unumwunden auf Barbie zusteuert und ihn küsst. Während Big Jim damit bestätigt wird, dass Barbie nicht zum ersten Mal in Chester's Mill ist, findet Barbie so heraus, dass der Plan, die Bevölkerung zu entwaffnen, nicht von Big Jim sondern von Max stammt. Auf seine Frage, was der nächste Schritt in ihrem Plan sei, spekuliert Barbie richtig, dass sie einen Schwarzmarkt eröffnen wollen, wo auch ordentlich Alkohol und Drogen fließen sollen. Barbie sagt sogleich, dass er mit diesem Vorhaben nichts am Hut haben will, worauf Max sowohl ihm als auch Big Jim klar macht, dass sie der Kopf dieser Aktion ist und nicht zögern wird, ein paar Geheimnisse der Männer auszuplaudern, sollten sie beschließen, gegen sie zu arbeiten. Nachdem Big Jim das Diner verlassen hat, verdeutlicht Barbie ihr erneut, dass sie auf sich allein gestellt ist. Max droht sogleich, Julia von dem Mord an Peter zu erzählen, woraufhin Barbie einlenkt. Barbie verlässt das Diner, um zu Julia zu fahren. Sie bemerkt, dass Barbies Stimmung angeschlagen ist, lässt ihn auf seine Bitte hin aber mit seinen Gedanken allein. Bei den Rennies entdeckt Junior die offen stehende Bunkertür und sieht sofort nach dem Rechten. Unten angekommen, späht er durch den Türspalt und sieht, wie sein Vater dort die Waffen hortet, die er zuvor eingesammelt hat. Norrie und Joe kehren ohne Erfolg aus dem Wald zurück. Vor der Scheune schlägt Truman jedoch plötzlich an und die beiden treten ein. Dort entdecken sie das Ei unter der Minikuppel, das in der Mitte des Raumes auf einer Steinplatte platziert wurde. Auch Angie kommt zu ihnen und ist fasziniert von diesem Anblick. Joe fragt sich, wie die Minikuppel ihren Weg hierher gefunden hat, was Angie ihm sofort beantworten kann. In der letzten Nacht trafen sich die Geschwister in der Küche und Joe sagte seiner Schwester, dass er etwas zu erledigen habe. Joe, der sich an nichts dergleichen erinnern kann, vermutet, dass er schlafwandelnd die Kuppel herbrachte. Unsicher, was das alles zu bedeuten hat, fragen sich die drei, ob sie Julia davon berichten sollten. Dann setzen sie sich rings um die Minikuppel und berühren sie zur selben Zeit. Sie haben das Gefühl, dass ihre Hände den Schlüssel zu einem Schloss symbolisieren und genau in diesem Moment, bildet die Minikuppel einen vierten Handabdruck ab. Angie ist sich sicher, dass sie nach einer vierten Person suchen müssen, um das Geheimnis um die Minikuppel zu lösen. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dale Barbara *Julia Shumway *Linda Esquivel *Angie McAlister *James "Junior" Rennie *Joe Mcallister *Dodee Weaver *Big Jim Rennie *Norrie Calvert-Hill *Andrea Grinell *Maxine Seagrave Quelle myFanbase